


Isolation

by MaldaineD



Category: Barry Allen - Fandom, DC Comics, Green Lantern - Fandom, Hal Jordan - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldaineD/pseuds/MaldaineD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes go to fight intergalactic wars.  Sometimes others are left behind to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> There are song selections that I was listening to while writing this. They are indicative of the mood set within the piece, so you can listen if you'd like, or not.
> 
> Note: There is sex.

      “Bye….  I love you.”

            ~~

      “And what if I touch you here,” Hal said as he started to rub a finger up Barry’s side. 

“No fair.  You know I’m ticklish there,” Barry said as he started to squirm, but it didn’t do much as his hands were tied to the bed.  He didn’t know how he let Hal talk him into this, but he knew if he was really uncomfortable he could just vibrate his way through the restraints. 

            “What if I…” Hal said as he started to kiss along Barry’s left peck, and then stopping and giving his nipple a little massage with his tongue.

            “Well, I guess you could…” Barry started to say.  He couldn’t see anything because of the blindfold.  He could just hear Hal’s breathing, the light squelching noise he heard every time Hal kissed him, and the heat of Hal’s body pressed against his own.  Barry could feel….

~~

[Disasterpiece - Night (from FZ: E-sides)](http://disasterpeace.com/track/fz-side-e-night)

            “Hal!” Barry shouted as he shot up.  The covers of his bed landed in a heap.  The warmth wasn’t Hal; it was just the old down comforter.  His hand was right where Hal normally was, but there was no Hal, just a cold spot, an empty spot.  Barry heaved a sigh and put his head back on his pillow.  It hadn’t even been that long and he was already feeling this way?  He wondered if he would be able to make it.  Last night he had a dream where he lost all his teeth; losing teeth usually meant stress, and he couldn’t deny he was anxious about everything that had transpired the past few days.

            It was all so fast.  That was the real problem.  It was over dinner.  It had been Barry’s turn to cook; it was a simple dinner, but it was interrupted when Hal was told that some huge skirmish had started out in a galaxy that neither of them had ever heard of.  It was required that all members of the Corps had to go.  Barry watched Hal take off into the sky, and he hadn’t heard from him in days.  He didn’t know how long it would be before he heard anything from Hal, which was the scariest part. 

            Barry looked over at the clock.  He still had a few hours before he had to get to work, and he didn’t have much to do this morning, so he punched up the amount of time and rolled over.  An extra hour wouldn’t hurt him.

~~

            It had been two months, and he still hadn’t heard anything.  There wasn’t a single word from any of the Green Lanterns of Earth, and that just made things worse for all of the Justice League.  Not only were they worried about their compatriots who were fighting some battle in the deep recesses of space, but also now they had to pick up the parts of the globe that the Green Lanterns looked out for. 

            Today, it was a quiet day; it was the worst kind of day for someone that didn’t want to think about it all. 

            “He’s going to come back,” Iris West said as she approached Barry’s table.  With such a quiet day, he had found the time to sit back with a coffee and a book, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that might ease his mind.

            “You think?”

            “I know so,” she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  She sat down with her coffee and she pulled out a notepad from her bag and started to scribble things on it.

            “I’ve never been left behind like this, at least, not that I can remember.”

            Iris scoffed, “Every time, Barry Allen.  Every damn time.”

            “What?”

            “Did you ever wonder what it was like when you just left me standing there, wondering?”

            Barry was silent because he didn’t know, exactly, how to respond to the question; he doubted there was a response, so instead, he took a sip of his coffee and he turned the page even though he hadn’t finished the last paragraph.  He’d read the box six times since he’d been sitting there, but that didn’t really matter so much.

            “Are you going to answer me?”

            “I’m not sure yet,” Barry said.

            “Can you answer me?”

            “I don’t think I can,” he replied as he lifted his eyes to look at hers.  She reached across the table and laid a hand on his.  She continued to write some things down on her pad of paper, and Barry finished his book before she finished her latest sentence. 

~~

            “I’m so tired of being alone.  Don’t leave me on my own.”

~~

[Waves - Beck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2DLZkv4Yvg)

            It was the sizzling bacon.  The way that it popped slightly, or was it the way it shriveled up when the pan was too hot?  For some reason, Barry’s mind turned to that of all things.  Three months and still no word from Hal, or anything about him.  Were there officers that came and delivered letters to loved ones whose bodies drifted out in the darkness of space, or was that just a thing that humans did?  Would they even know who to send the letter to?  How exactly do you explain to a family that might not know about their family member was a part of an intergalactic space police force?

            Why bacon?  Why that memory, of the way Hal burned his fingers when he tried to feed a piece Barry.  Why didn’t Barry tell Hal that he burnt his tongue on the same piece of bacon?  Why hide that little fact? 

            It was probably the way that Hal kissed him that morning:  a hand behind the ear, his tongue lingering slightly, and his hand drifting down….

            “Any time I feel particularly stressed out, I try and take a shower.  I don’t know.  It always calms me down; it calmed me down when you went away,” Iris had told him that day they had coffee together. 

            It’s not that he needed to calm down, but just to know that Hal was safe, that all the Green Lanterns were safe, yet he couldn’t know that; he knew that it wasn’t possible.  No battle is without casualties, without a loser. 

~~

            It was 2:30 in the morning when his communicator went off.  The first sound of the buzzing against the side table, and Barry was awake.

            “We got a transmission from Oa,” Batman’s voice said.

            “What did it say?”

            “They’re sending an injured Lantern back to us for care.  They didn’t say which Lantern.”

            Barry hung up and put on a coat.  It didn’t matter; he was going to the Watchtower. 

~~

[Over the Edge - Sarah Jarosz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRfKjsFhkik)

            When Barry arrived, there was a Lantern of unknown origin leaving the Watchtower.  Barry had learned not to judge those from other planets, for being the lover of a Green Lantern, the chance that you run into a being from another planet is almost guaranteed, and most of them already have a fairly nasty opinion of people from Earth.  Barry just nodded as the being moved towards the dock to fly back into space and back to the skirmish that was ripping apart a galaxy that Barry had no conception of.

            Diana’s hand gave an affirming squeeze on Barry’s shoulder, and the speedster turned around to look at the woman.  She was a stern as every, but at the same time, the gesture was something.

            “Do you know if it’s him?” Barry asked.  He didn’t know what else to do or whether or not he should move towards the infirmary.

            “Batman has been handling most of the proceedings.  I just heard you enter, and I thought it best that a familiar face greet you.  We can go together,” she said. 

            Barry nodded, and he followed her long strides to where the injured Lantern was resting.  A couple of members of the Justice League and their associates were standing around trying to get a look at which of their compatriots had come back, yet none of them had answers. 

            They mumbled about rumors, about seeing a hand, a piece of the costume, the hair color, but none of the stories actually matched up, and it just caused more confusion; however, the confusion seemed to stop the moment the people started to notice Barry and Diana pushing through the crowd.  It was little secret that Barry and Hal had started a relationship a few months ago, and as the two heroes started to make it to the door, the crowd grew silent, grim, and motion ceased.  Barry turned to look at their faces as he was pulled through the door of the infirmary.

            They all looked so sad for him, or was he just that conceited in the moment?

~~

            “I’ve called together the core members of the League.  The Lanterns have requested that no outside forces help them in this battle, despite the fact that we have offered some of our heaviest hitters,” Batman explained.  Superman looked to the side, as though his moral code was being scorned just by hearing the orders muttered again. 

            “I’ve got Barry,” Diana said as the two of them entered into the room. 

            “Good.  We need to call it to a vote as to whether or not we go above the commands passed down by the Lantern Corps.”

            “What?” Aquaman shouted.  “If the Lanterns wish to keep it their business, that is their choice.”

            “I agree,” J’onn said from the back of the room.  “Our fallen comrade was sent back with the expressed purpose of giving us this message, as well as returning the wounded where they belong.  We should not tread on the politics of those we don’t wholly understand.”

            “I’m for it,” Superman said.  “I don’t want any more injuries, any more death in this matter.  The Lanterns can use all the help they can get.”

            “I’m with Superman,” Diana said.  “We should make those that wish to strike terror pay for their transgressions.”

            “I think we should stay out,” Batman said.  “And that brings us to your vote.  With Hal out, you decide if we move towards the newer recruits due to a tie, or if we allow the Lanterns to conclude their affairs on their own, Barry.”

            Barry took a step back from the rest of them.  He wasn’t entirely sure that this was something that should fall on his shoulders, and yet all of their eyes were on him to make a decision.  He realized that if Hal had been the one in the next room, the injured one, they probably would have told him, or at least consulted him if he was still conscious. 

            He could see the eager looks on Superman and Diana’s faces.  They knew with Hal still out there, Barry would want to do whatever he could to get involved, to bring the Lanterns home as quickly as possible.

            “I guess we’re following the Lanterns’ command,” Barry said.  “I concede my vote. “

~~

            The water was too hot.

            The water was too cold.

            The fine amount of torque needed to get his shower to be just the temperature he wanted was almost more trouble than actually bathing, but he figured he would try out Iris’s advice.  Take a bath; take a shower, and let the water wash your concerned thoughts away, even for just those fifteen minutes. 

            Barry lay back against the tub.  Hal’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he could feel his lover pull him in close.  His penis on the small of his back, his shoulders against Hal’s firm pecks.  The cascade of water from the shower splashing over their naked bodies as they just relaxed.

            Barry’s hands started at Hal’s knees, but the started to drift up to his thighs, then over his head, and finally behind Hal’s neck as the man kissed behind Barry’s ear.

            “I think Iris was on to something,” Barry could hear Hal whisper into his ear.

            Barry lay back against the tub, and all he felt was porcelain.  There was no Hal.  It was just a memory concocted by the steam.

~~

            “You can’t run from this,” Iris said.

~~

            “How are you?” Barry asked.

            “I can’t really feel my arm.  Batman gave me something,” Kyle Rayner said, as he lay nearly motionless in the medical bay. 

            “Is there anyone that you want me to tell?  You know, that you’re okay?”

            “Thanks, but I should be able to leave in a day or two.  I want to tell them myself.”

            “Get some rest, and let me know if you need anything,” Barry said as he gave the Lantern’s hand a gentle squeeze.  Barry walked towards the door and opened it.

            “Barry,” Kyle said suddenly.

            “Yeah?”

            “Thanks.  Seriously, thank you.  And I’m sorry; I didn’t see him, not for a while.  It was….”

            “Rest now.  We’ll talk more later.”

            Barry shut the door, taking a few steps forwards, he slumped against a wall and slid down and stifled a quick sob with his red jacket.  It didn’t take long for someone to hear when you’re on a floating satellite filled with super powered individuals. 

            Barry felt two hands slip under his arms, pick him up, and brush off his shoulders.

            “Thanks Clark,” Barry said quickly, without looking, he knew who it was.

            “Wanna talk about it?”

            “I figured you’d be mad at me for over-ruling that vote earlier.”

            “I’m not happy about it, but I understand why you did it, same reason I understand why you came to check on Kyle.”

            “I don’t even know why I came to check on him.”

            “You wanted to make sure he was okay.”

            “So….”

            “You’ve got a good heart, Barry.  You didn’t pressure him for information, even when he was willing to give it.  You probably think it’s guilt, but it wasn’t.  You were worried about someone, and there’s no shame in that.  You’re afraid of what’s happening to Hal, and there’s nothing wrong with that either.  You know how many times Lois has run off and worried me to death?”

            “Lois?  Worrying you?”

            “I’ve got super speed and I can’t even keep up with her,” Clark said.  This made Barry laugh a little bit, and he could feel the hands on his shoulders tighten a little bit.  Barry took in a deep breath, then let it out, and he felt the hands grow lighter again, and for some reason, he felt a little stress fall from his shoulders.

~~

            The feeling of Hal in his ass, of him riding and grinding against those sharp hips.  The feeling of Hal’s hands moving around his body, of Barry kissing him, tongues rolling around; Hal being deep inside of him, hitting all the sweets spots, and that one time they did it, Hal coming inside of him.  Barry didn’t really know what had made the two of them want to try it, but they did, and he’d never been so exhausted after sex before in his life.  The sweat rolling down their bodies, and the moans of pleasure that slip from their lips.  Hal sitting up, kissing Barry’s chest while the two of them made love until finally Hal came, the friction between their stomachs finally getting to Barry as well.

            They were there for a moment, just breathing, hearts racing, trusting each other, and being with each other.

            These were the things that Barry couldn’t escape when he lay in bed at night.

~~

            “If you die, I’ll find you, and I’ll kill you again.”

~~

[Blue Moon - Beck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIWbgR4vYiw)

            It was early spring.  The entire block was having a small flower festival where people brought out their plants and flowers to sell to neighbors or to anyone that wished to partake.  The entire block was closed off from traffic, and getting around was nearly impossible.  Barry never thought that it would be that big of a deal, but here it was, droves of people came to buy from the exquisite selection of flowers.  Nearly every color was represented in the menagerie, from the deepest colored orchids to the brightest camellias.   Despite his reservations, Barry put on his shoes and decided to go and see what the fuss was all about.

            He walked between the urban jungle of crawling vines, wisteria, ivy, and even some fresh berries that clung to their trellises for dear life.  Men and women were picking out hand made bouquets, and there was even a stand for honey, different regions represented by the color of their labels.             

            The breeze blew a mosaic of petals, leaves, and a wild scent that caressed a smile onto Barry’s face.  For once, he felt a little bit of peace.  Perhaps it was because it had been so long that he had forgotten exactly how to worry the way he had before, as it was, nearly five months now, and still no word. 

            “These are for you,” a florist said, and he handed Barry a bouquet of flowers. 

            “I didn’t pay for these,” Barry said with a confused look on his face.

            “I know; he did.”

            Barry looked to where the florist was pointing.  A brown quaff of hair, obnoxious smile, a bomber jacket, in an instant, Barry was standing in front of the person, the blur of a red shirt, a tunnel of flower petals that swirled through the street fair from a seemingly unnatural wind, and a ruined bouquet of flowers.

            Hal put a hand behind Barry’s ear, and Barry smiled with anticipation.  Barry took in the moment, the pressure on his skin, the way that his body moved forward and pressed against Hal’s, and there was this thought in the back of his head that somehow this wasn’t real; it was happening so fast.  One moment he was all alone, and now the person he missed most had returned to him after so long without even knowing what might have happened to him.  There was this thought in the back of his mind that told him not to believe this, not to believe the stems in his hand, or the way that the breeze blew through Hal’s hair.  There was this thought that he was sitting in the shower again, remembering something that happened before.

            He told his mind to quiet down, and he enjoyed his ‘welcome home’ kiss.


End file.
